RenjixUryuu Shinigami Quincy Love
by Achu-chan
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. Uryuu admited he likes Renji. Their sour friendship turns into a blossoming love relationship, but some people won't let that slide- nor let the past stay behind them. RenjiUryuu


"Ishida... Ishida! Uryuu!" came an annoyed red head's voice as he stood in front of the spaced out Quincy.

"Hmm?" came Uryuu's reply, looking into the red eyes of the man before him. "What is it Renji?" he growled, the truth of whom it was talking to him.

"Don't give me that shit. School's over with, now get your happy butt up. I know you love school and all, but it's summer break. Plan on staying here?" Renji hissed, hand on his hip.

Uryuu blinked, looking around the empty classroom; the shinigami was right, everyone was gone. Uryuu stood quickly, gathering his things and stuffing them inside his backpack. "Why didn't you just go with your little boyfriend, Ichigo?" the archer asked, looking at the redhead, pushing up his glasses as he stood straight.

Renji sputtered, turning on his heels. "He's not my fucking boyfriend! I'm not some fag, all right?!" Renji protested, turning to hide his blush. That was a lie, but he wasn't going to tell Uryuu know this. He's kept it secret from everyone he knows for so long he just got used to it.

Uryuu shrugged. "You seem to hang over him all the time, just seems like it."

Renji growled low in his throat. "Like he'd give a fuck if I liked him anyway. He loves Rukia, so why should I even try?" he mumbled, looking to the ground.

Uryuu sighed, walking up behind Renji and placing a hand on the bigger guy's shoulder. "When you love something, you shouldn't give it up." he stated, walking passed Renji.

Renji quickly grabbed Uryuu's hand, thrusting him to the wall. He slammed a palm on either side of the raven haired boy. "Why would you care? Just like your question before."

Uryuu pushed up his glasses again, looking to the side. "Why would it matter to you?"

"Stop asking me the same damn question would you?! I expect an answer when I ask a question just as you do." Renji growled.

Uryuu looked at Renji, keeping his cool and hiding his blush. "Because Renji, you always look so hurt when you look at Ichigo and Rukia together. Even Ichigo and Orehime. I think you should just get over him, you know? You shouldn't torture yourself over someone you know you can never have." he mumbled.

Renji chuckled, making Uryuu glare at him. "Seems like you've thought about this a lot. Have someone like that yourself?" he asked, with his little smirk as he let his hands drop to his side.

"Yeah," Uryuu mumbled, taking a few steps away from Renji and turning his back to the other, "You."

Renji's smirk faded to a line as he listened to Uryuu, seeing him begin to walk away. _Wait, did he just say that?! _he thought, running after the now rushing Uryuu. "Uryuu, wait!" Renji called, grabbing the man by the wrist. "Are you serious?!" he exclaimed.

Uryuu didn't look at Renji, blush plan as day on his face. "Of course, I never tell lies." he said.

Renji's breath came in pants after running. "Well, why didn't you say anything before?"

Uryuu looked at the red haired shinigami. "Because, I knew you wouldn't like me, so I just gave up!" he cried, tears stinging his eyes. He hated losing to his emotions, especially in front of others.

Renji sighed, grabbing Uryuu's head and pushing it softly into his shoulder. "Geez, you humans are so annoying." he chuckled.

Uryuu glared into the other's shoulder, letting his tears flow a bit. He hadn't cried in a long while and it felt good to just let himself go. He always had to put on a front so people wouldn't pick on him or push him around.

The pair just stood there in silence for a good while: Uryuu just crying and Renji comforting him in the silence. Renji just wanted Uryuu to understand he's be here for him. He wasn't a blind jerk like most people seemed to think of him, though he could be quite a pervert and teaser at time. "You ok, Uryuu?" he whispered into the other's ear.

Uryuu nodded, lifting his head away. "Yeah, I'll be fi--" he began, Renji's lips meeting his and interrupting his sentence. Uryuu's eyes widened at the kiss, Renji just pushing at the back of the Quincy's neck to let him know it was ok. Uryuu sighed lightly, closing his eyes like the redhead he was kissing. They stayed like that for another little while, lips parting finally and both taking a deep breath.

"I hate it when people think I have a type, all right? I promise I don't. As long as you'll love me for me, I'll do the same." Renji murmured, looking into Uryuu's dark eyes.

Uryuu chuckled, smirking a bit. "I didn't know you could be so quite."

Renji snarled playfully, grinning. "Shut up, I can be when I want."

Uryuu smiled and shook his head at Renji. "All right, well let's go." he sighed, picking up his bag.

"Mind if I go to your house?" Renji asked, walking beside Uryuu with his hands in his pockets.

Uryuu side glanced Renji and chuckled. "Sure, but it's quite a ways away."

"Don't matter, I'd like to walk beside you." Renji smirked, looking at Uryuu.

Uryuu smirked back at Renji, both laughing as the exited the school.

_I knew this would always turn into a beautiful friendship, but e relationship as well is an odd thing to blossom from a Quincy and a Shinigami. I'm not sure if we'll never regret this or what others will say, but as long as he is by my side I'll never care. I love this man and I know he loves me back. We'll have to take the challenges that come with this kind of relationship, but I wouldn't mind blocking a blow for him just as I know he would do for me. That's why we can love freely._


End file.
